Reason
by Allendra
Summary: OOT oneshot. An exhausted young Link tries to find a place to sleep for the night.


**This idea popped into my head the other day, and I just couldn't resist. 8D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**

* * *

**

Link limped into the alleys of Hyrule Market, or the Castle Town, as some called it. He'd twisted his ankle in the last dungeon he was in, and he had a slice that ran across his forearm, dried blood covering it. Physically he was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was to sleep.

Navi's small light cut through the thickness of the night. Clouds hung low, blocking out the stars and moon. As he went into the alley, the buildings stretched up over him, casting him in further shadow. Trash littered the corners, and grime was smeared across the walls. He crinkled his nose at the odor, shifting his scabbard to be more comfortable on his back.

Link was hoping he could manage to get a room somewhere with what little money he had, although he knew it was unlikely an armed boy of ten would be allowed to get a room by himself. He didn't know what to do, but he was optimistic that he'd find a solution.

"Maybe we'll find an abandoned building," Navi said, her light illuminating his tired face.

Link nodded, rubbing his eyes.

He rounded a corner, looking at each doorway he passed. He stopped abruptly as shadows peeled themselves from the walls. Four men looked down at him, their clothes tattered and dirty bottles in their hands.

"Hey, little boy," one slurred.

Link took a step back, glaring at them. He could smell the alcohol and it made his stomach turn. He couldn't see their faces, but he could feel their threat coming from them.

One man took a step closer. "Where's your parents, kid?" He reached out and Link stepped away from him, causing them to laugh.

"Are you all alone?"

"What's your name?"

"Don't be scared; we won't bite, haha."

Link pushed another one of their hands away, growling, "Leave me alone."

They laughed, exchanging glances. A few put their bottles down, the glass giving a _tink _as it hit the concrete.

"Come here," one gestured.

"We'll take care of you."

"Wanna have some fun?"

They were drawing closer, leering over him. They were reaching out, and Link felt their hands brushing his face and chest. He yanked violently away, drawing his sword with a metallic hiss. "Stay away from me!"

The men hesitated, looking at each other. Then one laughed and moved toward him. Link did a quick swipe with his sword, drawing it back close to him as blood glistened in the dim light. The man swore, pulling his hand back and covering the wound.

Link turned on his heel, gravel crunching under his boots, and ran. He heard the men shouting after him, but he couldn't tell if they were in pursuit. His heart was hammering in his pointed ears, obscuring his sense of sound. Navi stayed close to him as he ran through the alleys, his sword heavy in his tired arm. He turned a few corners before he felt pain shoot through his hurt ankle.

He went around one last curve before dropping into a sitting position, shoving his back against the wall. He looked to each side, and was relieved that those men weren't after him. He panted, closing his eyes and sheathing his sword.

"Are you okay?" Navi asked.

He nodded, feeling sick. Those men had been going to hurt him. He hadn't even done anything; he was only a child. He buried his face in his hands, feeling overwhelmed at his situation. These people, _those men, _were who he was supposed to be saving. He was risking his life to stop evil and to help _those _people? Ones who were just about to hurt him? Why did they deserve his sacrifice?

"Honey, are you all right?"

Link's head jerked up, and he looked at a plump, middle-aged woman who was staring down at him. Her curly brown hair was pulled back, the bottom of her blue dress dirty from walking in the street.

Link shrunk back against the wall, his eyes wide. She didn't look particularly dangerous, but after what just happened he was on edge.

"I said are you all right?" she asked again, peering down at him. "Why are you out here alone, don't you know it's dangerous?" When he didn't respond, she continued, "Where's your home? Where are your parents?"

Link pulled his knees closer to his chest, his ankle throbbing and exhaustion clinging to his muscles. He didn't feel like getting up, he didn't feel like running. He hoped she'd just leave him alone.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Fine then, honey, you don't have to tell me anything. But I can't just let you sleep out here. Come on, I'll take you to my house."

She was startled as he tensed up, pressing further into the wall behind him. She held out her hand. "C'mon, I won't hurt you."

Link stared at it, remembering the hands of the men as they touched him.

She frowned, seeing the fear in his blue eyes. "Honey, did someone hurt you?" Again he didn't answer, and she sighed heavily, straightening. "Well, fine then, you don't have to come. Let me give you some money and you can buy yourself some food and a room at the inn."

Link slowly relaxed, watching her as she dug around in her purse. She really didn't seem like she wanted to harm him.

She glanced up from her purse. "Are you sure you don't want to spend the night in my house? My kids are grown so I have an extra bedroom. And I have dinner cooking."

He stood, giving her small smile. "I'd like that, thanks."

She smiled in return. "You poor thing, you look so tired. Follow me," she paused in mid turn, looking back at him. "I'm called Kitty."

"I'm Link."

Kitty waved her hand. "Nice to meet you, honey, now come on."

Link followed her further into the alley until they came to a small wooden door. Fiddling with her keys for a moment, she opened it and let him in. He looked around, the warmth comforting him. It was a small house, cramped with tables and chairs. A few doors were set in one wall. A fire lighted the place in a homey glow, and he could smell soup that was cooking over the fire.

"Make yourself right at home," Kitty said, setting her purse down and taking off her coat. "I'll get you some food."

Link unhooked his sword and shield, setting them down beside one floral-patterned chair. He sank into its cushions, letting out his breath in bliss. It felt so nice to have something soft to curl up in. He could already feel his eyelids getting heavy.

Kitty glanced back at him, smiling as she began pouring the soup into two bowls. "It's been awhile since I've had a kid in here. Mine are off to the borderlands wanting to be ranchers."

"I've never been out there," Link responded.

"I've been once. It's mostly a lot of flat land, nothing interesting."

He smiled and, remembering his manners, said, "Your house is nice."

"Aren't you sweet, honey? Thanks very much." She carried one bowl of soup over to him. "Careful, it's hot." As he took it, taking in its smell, she gasped. "What happened to your arm?"

He paused, looking at the line of dried blood. "I . . . got cut."

Kitty glanced once at his sword disdainfully, but didn't make any comment. She shook her head. "That won't do. Let me clean that up for you." She went over to the sink, wetting a rag before returning to kneel by him. She gently began cleaning the wound as Link ate, the soup warming his insides.

Kitty looked over at Navi. "Where'd you get that fairy?"

"She's from the forest," Link answered.

"I've never heard of fairies following someone around like that. She must like you."

He smiled. "She does." He was quiet a moment before venturing, "If you don't mind me asking, where's your husband?"

Kitty grabbed a piece of cloth, tying it around the wound. "It's fine, honey. He died awhile ago of sickness."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She gave a dismissive gesture. "That's life for you. It can hit you pretty hard sometimes, but you always have to remember the good."

Link's shoulders slumped as he stared at the floor. "Sometimes it feels like there isn't any good."

"It does, sometimes," she agreed, finishing tying the bandage. She looked up at him. "But even the smallest light pierces the darkness." She patted his arm, standing up to fetch her own bowl of soup.

Link turned her words over in his head, finding himself smiling. He watched her as she took a seat across from him. "Thank you for helping me."

She shrugged. "I didn't want to just leave you there."

He paused, saying cautiously, "Others might not have been so nice."

"Maybe not," she conceded. "But maybe that's why the goddesses led me to you."

Link felt content with that thought. He and Kitty spoke of casual topics as they finished their soup. When he was done Link tried to continue talking, but he felt himself fading into the warm embrace of sleep. He curled further into the chair, not even aware that he was drifting off until he felt a blanket pulled around him.

"'Night, honey," he heard Kitty whisper.

Link smiled inwardly. He was glad he'd met someone with such kindness. _This _was the kind of person he would willingly risk his life for. Kitty and everyone like her was his reason for trying to save the world. And with that thought in his mind, he was able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
